Complicated
by wwefanfictionxo
Summary: Nikki and John have been together for a bit over two years but what will happen when there is a big bump in their relationship. Will Nikki be able to forgive John and move on or will this destroy their relationship? Rated M just to be safe as it will contain several sex scenes.
1. Chapter 1

_**Complicated**_

 _ **Nikki and John have been together for a bit over two years but what will happen when there is a big bump in their relationship. Will Nikki be able to forgive John and move on or will this destroy their relationship?**_

 _ **Hey guys I hope you enjoy this fanfic! I recently went to a WWE live show and it made me really want to get back into writing fanfictions, so here it goes! Hope you enjoy it and constructive criticism is always helpful xxx**_

 **Chapter 1**

 **Nikki Bella woke up to the sound of her ear-splitting alarm. She reached over and picked up her phone of her bedside table, to turn the alarm clock off. She rolled over to see that yet again she was left with an unoccupied bed. She sighed. This was becoming the norm for Nikki, John was always at the gym or going out with the boys while Nikki was left at home.**

 **Things were simply complicated. Their relationship wasn't normal, it was tense and Nikki missed the old John. She missed the way he used to surprise her and make time for her.**

 **Nikki got out of bed and headed downstairs to make some breakfast. She put some bananas, soy milk and protein powder into the smoothie blender and turned it on. Her phone started to ring, she reached over to pick it up, and it was John. She didn't feel like talking so she decided it was best to just ignore his call.**

 **Nikki waited around for John to come home, she needed to talk to him, but she didn't know what to say, she was scared of how John would react. She missed the old days, when her and John would go out together, go on holidays and just spend quality time at home together, now all of this was gradually disappearing. Nikki was fearful that her family and work friends would start to notice that their relationship wasn't as good as it used to be, she didn't want people to think that John didn't love her or that he thought she wasn't good enough for him. Nikki didn't want to lose him.**

 **Nikki decided to get up and have a shower and get changed, she thought that this might help to lift up her mood and make her feel better. She went back upstairs to her dressing room and got into the shower; she turned on the hot water and sighed in frustration. "Why do I always have to stuff up? Nicole what is wrong with you!? You need to make this relationship better, it's your fault that things aren't clicking anymore, and you need to make your man happy."**

Nikki finished off in the shower and got changed. She then headed back down stairs to find John standing around the kitchen bench, doing something on his phone.

" _Nicole, why didn't you answer my call?" John said sounding annoyed_

" _I'm sorry John." Nikki said_

" _Well next time you need to answer the phone whenever I call you okay?" John said_

" _I'm sorry baby" Nikki said tears started running down her face. She felt overwhelmed and she just wanted to be John's number 1, like she always used to be._

" _What's wrong Nicole?" John said moving closer to Nikki_

" _John do you still love me?" Nikki asked_

" _Of course! Why would you even say that?" John said sounding frustrated_

" _You never want to be around me anymore! We never spend time together, we don't do the things we used to do anymore, and I miss that! At work it's like you don't even know me you never talk to me, in fact you don't even acknowledge me. You're always at the gym in the morning and at night you're always out having a boy's night out! We never spend any time together anymore. Am I not good enough for you John, am I ugly, is that why you don't want to be seen out with me?" Nikki said sobbing_

" _Nicole that is ridiculous you are not ugly, where is all this coming from! Can't I have other commitments?!" John said yelling_

" _Of course you can John it's just that…" Nikki stopped mid-sentence_

" _It's just that what Nicole?" John yelled_

" _Of course you can other commitments but you don't have to ignore me." Nikki said_

" _You're the one that never wants to have sex! For fucks sake Nicole!" John said growing more frustrated_

" _John were not going there" Nikki said_

" _Why not Nicole? Maybe if you showed me more love then I would take you more places and show you off more!" John yelled_

 **Nikki started crying. She put her face in her hands. She knew that John was going to win this fight like always, there was no point in continuing to disagree with him, and it would get her nowhere.**

 **Nikki went and sat on the sofa. John stared at her. He went and sat next to her and lifted her hands away from her face.**

" _Baby please stop crying I don't like seeing you upset, and you know that." John said_

 **Nikki looked up at him. She couldn't bear the thought of losing him and she knew that if she continued to disagree with him that would happen. She decided to give in, maybe if she did want John wanted he would pay more attention to her and maybe things would go back to how things once were.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey Guys! Hope you all liked my first chapter, here's my second. I'm leaving to go on a holiday in three days so I will try to post a couple more chapters before then. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and please leave me a review, constructive criticism and suggestions are always helpful. Enjoy! xxx**_

 **Chapter 2**

 **Nikki knew what she had to do and she was going to do it. She felt stupid, she felt like an idiot but she dint want to lose him, she couldn't bear the thought of what her life would be like without him.**

" _John I'm sorry, I really am, I don't know why I'm acting like this." Nikki said softly_

 **John put his hand on Nikki's thigh. Nikki felt a shiver down her spine. She felt uncomfortable but she didn't want to upset John, she didn't want him to be angry at her.**

 **Nikki forced out a smile, trying to look the best she could.**

 **John leaned over and kissed her. He ran his fingers through her hair. Nikki tried to please John and knew she was going to have to do what she had to do in order to satisfy him.**

 **Nikki took off John's top and began kissing her way slowly down his masculine chest. John smiled in satisfaction. Nikki undid his pants; she took his penis and inserted it into her mouth. John moaned as Nikki put his penis further down her throat. She kept sucking him off and tried her best to please him.**

" _Ahhhh Nicole" John moaned_

 **Nikki moved faster, sucking harder. John grabbed her ass and squeezed it.**

 **John spurted into Nikki's mouth. She swallowed.**

 **John took off Nikki's top and unclipped her bra. Nikki slid her pants off and took off her panties. John got on top of her and slowly slid into her. He started riding her slowly, but he gradually picked up the pace. Nikki placed her hands on the back of John's head and moaned loudly.**

 **Although Nikki was doing this to please John she couldn't say that she wasn't getting some pleasure out of this.**

" _Harder baby" Nikki grunted_

 **John went harder and faster. The two were breathing heavily, and both were moaning loudly. John slowed down and hoped of Nikki. He stood up, his penis erect. Nikki couldn't help but look at it. She was pleased that she could make him get it up.**

" _I'm going to go have a shower Nicole. Do you want to travel with me to raw this week? I think you've earned it." John said grinning._

 **He walked naked down the corridor to the guest bathroom.**

 **Nikki was glad that John had offered for her to come with him in his bus. He rarely offered for her to come with him anymore. She travelled with Brie and Bryan a lot and occasionally she would travel with Paige or Nattie. Obviously she had worked for his approval. She knew this relationship wasn't healthy but she was willing to do this for John. He had her wrapped around his finger. She was there for him at home whenever he needed her, he told her when she could and when she couldn't travel with him, he was the one deciding when they would go out and what they would do. He was definitely at the head of their relationship.**

 **Nikki walked down the corridor to the guest bathroom where John was showering. She opened the door and got into the shower.**

" _You were pretty good before, I'm impressed Nicole." John said smugly_

" _Thankyou" Nikki said smiling_

" _So what do you say? Will I be getting more of that this week on the road?" John says_

 **Nikki knew that she had to say yes, or else he would take away the privilege of her travelling with him.**

 **Nikki nodded, signalling John's answer.**

" _Good" John said smiling_

 _John picked Nikki up and held her under the ass_

" _Someone's been squatting a lot lately, am I right?" John asked_

" _I've been doing it for you babe." Nikki replies_

" _Well good." John said smiling_

 **Nikki felt good when John complemented her, it made her feel worthy.**

" _I think you should work out with me next time at the gym, so that way I can take a look at those squats." John said_

" _That'd be nice John." Nikki replies happy that John is letting her work out with him._

 **John leans Nikki against the shower wall, the water running hot; he kisses her feeling her breasts against his body.**

" _You're so damn hot Nicole." John says_

 **This makes Nikki blush. John hasn't said that to her in a very long time. Maybe there was hope for the two of them; maybe this was the start of something new.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys here is chapter 3, I will most likely be posting another two chapters after this one as I am leaving for a holiday and will most likely not have any internet. I'm only away for 4 days so I will write a couple more chapters whilst im away and post a bunch of them when I get back. Hope your all enjoying the fanfic xxx**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Nikki woke up, this time John was actually still in bed. Nikki smiled. She placed her hand on his masculine body and felt him breathing deeply. He looked so damn hot. Nikki sat up and hopped out of bed, walking towards their bathroom.**

" _Morning Nicole" John says softly_

" _Morning babe, how did you sleep?" Nikki asked_

" _Pretty good" John replied_

" _Do you want some breakfast I'm starving?" Nikki asked_

" _Sure thing babe" John replied_

 **Nikki headed downstairs and prepared a meal for her and John. She wanted to make something extra special seeming as though tonight they were going to be travelling on the road and she wanted everything to go smoothly.**

 **She prepared some blueberry pancakes and made a shake for herself and John. Once she had finished cooking she headed back upstairs to give John his breakfast.**

 **Nikki handed John's plate to him and put his shake down on his bedside table. She walked around to her side of the bed and could feel that John's eyes were staring directly at her ass. She liked the thought that her ass sexually satisfied John.**

 **Nikki and John finished up their meals and Nikki cleaned up. Nikki finished cleaning up and came back upstairs.**

 **John walked over to Nikki and picked her up. He kissed her passionately and gave her ass a little spank.**

" _You know what I think you should take with you on the road, that hot little red number that you always used to wear." John said to Nikki still holding her_

 **Nikki smiled and John knew that must have meant a yes.**

 **John placed Nikki on the bed and walked over to Nikki's closet. He came out with a couple of outfits, none of which Nikki was too particularly keen on.**

" _Nicole I'm sick off all the other guys at work looking at you like they do. They all talk about how hot you are and that you're the best looking diva going around that locker room. Can you please not wear clothes that are going to put your tits on display for the whole world to see? You know I like them but save them for me Nicole, none of those other guys should get to drawl over you, you're mine." John says sternly_

 **Nikki was shocked. She liked what she wore and she took pride in her fashion sense and thought that she managed to look pretty decent most of the time. But she wouldn't fight back, not today anyway, she had come too far to see this all to waste.**

 **John went back into her closet and picked out some nice pieces of lingerie.**

" _And babe this is what I want you to wear on the bus." John says sternly_

 **Nikki takes all the items of clothes from John and begins to fold them up. She goes to her cupboard and takes out her designer suitcase and places all of her clothes neatly into it.**

" _John why can't I wear my other stuff? The stuff I normally wear. Isn't it good to look hot, don't you want me to look good?" Nikki questions_

" _Nicole it's not that and you know that. I just don't want other guys looking at my girl and feeling sexually aroused by you. You are pretty hot and even hotter when your breasts are practically hanging out but that doesn't mean that I want other guys staring you down." John replies_

" _I get it John" Nikki says looking down_

" _Don't you start getting all sulky and emotional Nicole I don't want to bloody deal with that right now, for fucks sake, do you want to come with me on the road or not?" John says snapping_

" _Of course I do! Why would you say that?" Nikki asks_

" _Because you're not listening to what I'm saying!" John says now yelling at Nikki_

" _Sorry" Nikki replies quickly not wanting to hear John raise his voice at her again_

" _Well let's just go and have a nice time on the road shall we?" John says calming down_

" _Yes we will" Nikki says whilst finishing off her packing_

 **John walked passed her and gave her a smack on the ass whilst exiting the room. The smack hurt. It wasn't just any old smack; it wasn't in a sexual manner. It hurt. She wanted to flip out, to storm out of his house, but she kept her cool, she wanted to fix things between them for good and she wanted to start by doing what she was told.**

 **Next chapter I will be introducing some new characters, and there will be even more of a shake up to come. I will post the next two chapter's tomorrow xxx**


End file.
